100 things to do
by HastalatPasta
Summary: China had promised Korea that he would do whatever the Korean wanted for a week. But big mistake! Hong Kong gets dragged too. rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Idk im just bored. All my friends are asleep o-o**

**I dont own hetalia**

kolkolkol

Korea opened the door to China's room and shook the Chinese man awake. "ANIKIIIIII!"

"Aiyah! What is it aru?" China sat up groggily, not pleased with the loud voice.

"You promised we would do anything I want for this whole week! So get up and lets go!" Korea pouted, jumping on the bed.

"OK ARU! JUST GIVE ME TIME TO GET READY AND GO WAKE HONG KONG ARU!" China got out of the bed and tiredly changed and fixed his hair.

aruaruaruaru

Korea brought out a whole list of things to do. Hong Kong and China groaned when they saw it.

**#1: Go bungee jumping**

"Are you serious aru..." China groaned.

"You promised!" Korea said as he went to get bungee jumping stuff.

Hong Kong did not look happy.

aruaruaruaru

China looked down from the cliff they were on and gulped. "That's one long fall aru..."

Korea laughed and pushed China off.

"KOREA I WASNT READY ARUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuu...!" China yelled as he screamed his lungs out.

"You're next Hong Kong!" Korea hopped over to the Asian man with a big grin.

"Oh my god like, no way I'm jumping!" Hong Kong tried escaping.

"NOPE!" Korea grabbed Hong Kong's wrist and they both jumped off together.

"DA ZEEEEE!"

"I'M TOTALLY KILLING YOU FOR THIS!"

aruaruaru

China finally stopped bouncing and sighed. "God that was scary..." He perked up when he saw two other screaming voices.

"ANIKIIII!" Korea said and bounced up.

"Help," Hong Kong said as he bounced.

The two ceased bouncing and the three stayed hanging, wondering how to get back up.


	2. Chapter 2

**I might run out of ideas soon so review or PM me some ideas :D!**

aruaruaruaru

**#2: Climb the eiffel tower**

"Are you fricking serious aru..." China sighed.

Korea nodded and starting heading over to France. The three tried their best to not get caught by France as they climbed the tower.

"This is tiring..." Hong Kong said as he stared down.

Korea, on the other hand, was enjoying himself. China wanted this week to be over already.

The three kept climbing till they reached the top. France looked outside his windows, wondering what the three moving figures were doing on the tower. 'Probably birds..' He thought.

Korea reached the top first and looked at the view. "THIS VIEW IS AMAZING DA ZE!"

China and Hong Kong finally caught up and looked down.

"It's amazing aru!"

Hong Kong didn't care. He just wanted to get back down. "How would we get back down?"

"I dunno da ze!" Korea grinned.

"WTF ARU!"

The three were stuck on top of the tower until France came to help him; the moving of the three figures bothered him that he had to look at what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**#3: Force America to kiss England ((Little yaoi here))**

**"**You're digging your own grave aru," China said.

"It'll be okay since you guys are doing this one!"

"SAY WHAT?" Hong Kong jumped.

"You heard me da ze! I should get Japan in this too," Korea started dialing numbers.

aruaruaru

"I have come hear and heard the details from Korea. Let's do this!" Japan was excited.

China and Hong Kong face palmed.

Aruaruaru

America was summoned from Japan. "Yo Japan! Need something?"

"Yes America-San," Japan was smirking evilly.

England was summoned as well. "What do you want, git!"

"Shut up for a second aru," China was already tired out.

"Yo England!" American called out.

"What the heck. You're here too," England scowled. America puffed his cheeks out.

Japan got away and got out his camera and video taping materials.

"Are we shooting some movie? THEN I CALL BEING THE HERO!" America shouted.

"I Apoligize for this dad. Don't blame mom either," Hong Kong sighed. England looked plain confused.

"I'm so killing Korea for this..." China face palmed.

"On the count of three! One! Two! Three!" Japan fist pumped.

China and Hong Kong shoved England and America close to each other for a kiss. Their lips connected for 10 seconds, until England realized what just happened.

"BLOODY GUT WHAT THE HELL?!" England pushed America away and started saying some stuff in magic language.

"..." America stayed silent. He did have feelings for England for a while so America pulled him in and gave the British man another kiss.

China was sure he wanted to slap the two, but first, he needs to kill Korea.

Japan have Korea a thumbs up. "CALL ME ANYTIME WHEN IT COMES TO THESE STUFF!" And he scooted away.

Hong Kong was at the corner, exploding fireworks and ready to jump in before China stopped him.

Korea just smiled. "NEXT!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm actually enjoying myself with this. MORE IDEAS!**

**aruaruaru**

**#4: Become with Russia (not in the yaoi way lol) **

"..." Hong Kong decided to go get a cliff and jump off before he does any more extreme stuff.

Korea dragged the two to Russia's house as China prepared himself.

_Ding dong_

"Coming!~" Russia opened the door to reveal the three asians. "Are you guys here to become one with me, da?"

Korea nodded while the other two groaned.

"Then there's no escape kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol!" Russia took the three inside and placed them on the coach. Russia had the cute baby smile along with the evil aura around him.

'We are so dead...' China thought as he clung onto Hong Kong, not knowing what's gonna happen. Hong Kong clung back.

Russia was muttering kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol under his breath, that is, until he heard Belarus.

"Nii-San... You plan to become one with them but NOT ME?" Belarus opened the door and hissed.

"ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK BELARUS!" Russia panicked.

China and Hong Kong took this opportunity to grab Korea and run for their lives.

**I can't think of any other ways that Russia will become one with everyone besides the yaoi way o3o...**


	5. Chapter 5

**This was an idea from a guest and I found it pretty interesting**

**#5: Wasabi contest**

"..." China didn't want to say anything about it.

"Dude like. How do you even come up with these ideas?" Hong Kong asked.

"On the Internet da ze!" Korea said as Hong Kong face palmed. He started gathering wasabi.

China was sure he was about to puke as soon as he saw the whole buckets of wasabi. "Where did you even get this aru..."

"Japan have it to me!" Korea said proudly.

"I don't even like, want to ask how that happened..." Hong Kong sighed.

aruaruaruaru

This time, they had a guest: Vietnam. "This will be interesting." She blew her whistle. "BEGIN!"

Four or five bites of wasabi, China gave in and fell flat on the ground. "I'm dead aru..."

Korea and Hong Kong were still eating, though it looked like they both were about to give in. Vietnam was enjoying herself as she took pictures of their hilarious faces.

Taiwan ignored them all and went to go find Japan.

aruaruaruaru

"Dammit Hong Kong!" Korea said when he was washing his face off.

Hong Kong smirked. He had won that contest. "I won," he said in Korea's face for the millionth time.

"Oh shush da ze!"

China was left on the ground. "Help?"


	6. Chapter 6

**#6: Dance to an anime song **

"I am here once again," Japan said, holding otaku DVDs and cosplays and... Yea.

"I'll let you choose this time Japan da ze!" Korea said.

"VERY WELL! Give me some time to think of which one honhonhon..." Japan evilly laughed.

"JAPAN DID YOU JUST USE FRANCE'S LAUGH?!" China was scared.

"Hon Hon?" Japan looked back at China and then smiled playfully like Russia, then went into his room of Otakuness.

"This worries me a lot aru..." China shivered.

aruaruaru

Japan came out the door with a creepy smile and cameras. "Lets do this song!" Japan opened the television, and showed the three other the video. "DO PON PON DANCE FOR ME!"

China's soul flew out of his mouth when the video finished, same with Hong Kong.

"SURE LETS DO IT!" Korea said and got ready. "DANCE ORGINATED IN KOREA DA ZE!"

aruaruaruaru

Korea somehow got China and Hong Kong alive and the two got ready. Japan have his thumbs up as he started working his video taping, lights, and those super expensive and high tech video recording stuff. He pressed the button and the music started playing.

"Ano Kousaten de..."

aruaruaru

When the music stopped and Japan gave a thumbs up that he finished recording, China and Hong Kong died of embarrassment.

Japan made copies of it and wiggled away happily.

"Send one to me da ze!" Korea said before Japan left. "Aniki, you alive there?"

"No ," China replied.

**God I suck at these stuff. I wanted to make it longer but with people staring at me intensely, I don't think its possible o-o. REVIEW IF YOU WANT A STORY OF THIS! Btw Pon Pon Pon does not belong to me. I have forgotten who this belonged to. BUT CREDIT TO THE CREATOR :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**#7: Play the pocky game and force others in it ((tons of Yaoi /fangirls/))**

"What?" China looked confused. "What's the pocky game?"

"I'll explain later! Start dialing numbers da ze!"!Korea called Japan for this one.

Soon, the Axis and Allies plus Spain and Romano gathered in one place, wondering what's going on.

Japan somehow got himself a stand and a microphone. "I dare EVERYONE here to play the Yao- pocky game!"

"You were about to say Yaoi... Weren't you..." China sweat dropped.

The alliesand axis went into panick. "POCKY GAME OH GOD..." They all said. Spain and Romano stayed calmed though.

"TOO BAD YOU NEED TO DO IT UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO REVEAL YOUR EMBARASSING SECRETS!" Japan got out a book and smirked evily.

China face palmed. "What the heck happened to you aru..."

aruaruaru

"WE WILL HAVE GERMANY AND ITALY DO IT FIRST!" Japan got out a whole bag pocky and got a camera ready.

"Veeee!~" Italy took a pocky and bit the end of it. Germany turned into a tomato face as he bit the other end. The two start nibbling toll their lips met for 30 seconds (HAHAHAHAHAHA) and quickly released.

"HAPPY NOW?" Germany was like a volcano face.

Japan gave a thumbs up as he finished recording and snapping pictures.

China facepalmed as he wondered what he'll get for his partner.

"We will have Spain and Romano next for SPAMANOOOOO!" Japan made his honhonhon laugh.

"Creepy..." Hong Kong final decided to talk. Korea was enjoying himself.

"Romaaaa!" Spain said as he bit the other end of the pocky and opened his arms up to Romano.

"IM DOING THIS SO NOTHING OF MY SECRET STUFF IS REVEALED!" Romano shoved his arms away and hit the other end. Spain was certainly enjoying himself. The two kept nibbling and when they were about 1 centimeter away, Spain jumped onto Romano and finished his side of the pocky and stuck his tongue inside Romano's mouth.

Some r-18 stuff happened and everyone had to get out; Japan was forced out with China and England.

Aruaruaru

"Tch, I'll record them someday... Anyways, let's have America and England!" Japan handed my hen a pocky.

America preferred a frenchfry but oh wells. He stuck the pocky in his mouth and playfully waited for England.

"..." England quietly chomped on the other end, face flustered. The two began nibbling and when they were an inch apart, they stopped and looked at each other with what seems like 2 minutes until America jumped onto England and r- 18 stuff happened there. Everyone ran out to another place. Japan, forced out once more.

aruaruaru

"We have me, China, Hong Kong, Korea, France. and Russhia left. This choice is quite hard... Let's go with everyone's ship ROCHU!" Japan said.

"IM SHIPPED WITH RUSSIA?!" China looked over at him as the Russia muttered kolkolkol under his breath. "God that's creepy."

Russia smiled as he bit the end of the pocky, waiting for China to take the other end.

"I am so killing Korea for this..." He said before biting the other end. The two nibbled while Russia was hugging China in a bear hug. The two lip's met and was forced to stay connected since Russia refused to let go.

China was forced to r-18 stuff here so everyone awkwardly waddled out.

aruaruaru

"This is an awkward pair but let's go with France and Korea..." Japan gave Korea his pocky.

"ABOUT TIME DA ZE!" Korea bite the pocky end and waited for France.

"I don't even know you much but oh wells!" France stripped naked and embraced Korea in a position that wanted Hong Kong to jump off a cliff and die.

r-18 stuff happened.

aruaruaru

"Leaves just you and me," Japan said to Hong Kong.

Hong Kong groaned and hurried with the pocky. Japan happily but the other end and the two became to nibble, slowly. When they were two inches away, Japan stopped.

Hong Kong looked confused. Japan came closer to Hong Kong as he nibbled and soon fell on top of Hong Kong. "since everyone was doing, we might as well!~"

"OH GOD LIKE NO!"

aruaruaru

"Germany... Uh... We're the only ones who didn't do it..." Italy said nervously.

Germany gulped. "You want to?"

Italy nodded and r-18 stuff happened. Yay.


	8. Chapter 8

**#8: Design China a dress while having Russia and Japan as the judge!**

"WHAT IN THE GREAT WALL IS THAT?!" China literally yelled.

"Just as it says da ze!" Korea went to give Russia and Japan a call.

"This, I'm going to like, enjoy!" Hong Kong got excited and laughed.

"I arrived!" Japan slammed the door open with his camera. Russia followed behind with a smile.

"LETS GET STARTED!" Korea went and stripped China of his clothes.

"WTF ARU?!"

aruaruaru

Korea and Hong Kog were taking measurements while Japan walked everywhere, taking pictures.

After the two finished measuring, they shooed everyone away as they started designing.

China got hit clothes back on and waited silently with Russia and Japan.

aruaruaru

"DONE DA ZE!" Korea yelled.

Hong Kong dragged China in the dressing room.

30 Minutes later

China came out with his hair done in a bun with lots of hair ornaments, and a super sexy red Chinese dress. Short in the front, long in the back.

Japan snapped pictures as he held up a 'perfect' sign.

Russia held up a 'I want to take him' sign.

Hong King and Korea gave each a high five while China admired himself as he really looked like a girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**#9: Go climb diamond head ((I live near it and its awesome :D))**

"At least this one was normal," China said as he changed into his aloha shirts and pants with sunglasses and a hat.

"Wow teach. You sure look excited for once," Hong Kong said as he got a flower lei from one of the dancing hula girls who appeared from no where.

"Da ze!" Korea got on his sunglasses and some sunscreen.

The three were on the Island of Hawaii, Honolulu. They were on the bottom area of Diamond Head, also known as Kaimuki.

"Shall we go then aru?" China said.

The two nodded and started climbing the stairs.

aruaruaruaru

The three were halfway to the top, and they were dying of the heat.

"GOD ITS HOT!" Hong Kong said as he used his hands to fan himself.

China was sweating like hell. "I REFUSE TO GIVE UP ON THIS HEAT!" China sprinted up the stairs and left the two behind.

"Did Aniki go nuts of the heat da ze?" Korea said.

Hong Kong shrugged and continue climbing the stairs.

aruaruaru

Two hours later, they finally climbed up Diamond Head, with a dead China.

"Climbing up stairs is no good for a 4000 year old me aru..." China laid dead on the top of Diamond Head.

"The view is awesome da ze!" Korea said as wind blew threw his hair in a nice breeze.

Hong Kong nodded in agreement and took pictures.

China stood back up and went to check the view. "Wow aru!"

The three continued staring at the view with awe and the three decided to climb back down.


	10. Chapter 10

**10: Swim down the waterfalls in Niagara falls**

"We're gonna die..." China gulped as he stood at the top of Niagara falls.

"Countries can't die da ze!" Korea got himself a boat for the three of them to get on.

"This will be interesting," Hong Kong said as he got on the boat.

Korea sat in the front, Hong Kong in the middle, China in the back.

"Let's go!" Korea unhooked the boat and the boat started moving towards the waterfall.

Once the boat started moving, China clung onto the boat for his dear life. Korea and Hong Kong on the other hand, were enjoying themselves.

As they approached the waterfall, Korea grinned. "YAHOOOOOO!' He screamed as they went down.

"KYAAAAAAA!" China screamed girly.

aruaruaru

The boat reached land but the people were thrown off. Korea and Hong kong made it to surface in no time, but for China... he was nowhere to be found. And the two had to search for him.


	11. Chapter 11

**#11: Go fishing the badass way**

"How would someone do that aru?" China and the twin were standing in front of a pond in China.

"Using Hong Kong's dynamites!" Korea grinned.

"What?" Hong Kong looked confused. "I am not blowing up the pond."

China pokered faced Korea with his ideas. "Lets ask Prussia."

aruaruaru

"So you have come to the awesome me for advice for fishing?" Prussia cackled. "Blow up the whole pond or something kesesesesese!"

China face palmed.

aruaruaru

The three stood back at the same pond, wondering if they should blow up the pond.

"Come on! Let's blow up the pond da ze!" Korea begged.

"Don't blame me," Hong Kong got out his dynamites and lit them up.

"Yay da ze!" Korea got out his bucket.

China sighed and watched Hong Kong throw the dynamite into the pond.

They waited for a few seconds.

KABOOM!

The explosion sent fish flying everywhere, one landing in China's face and Korea's hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**#12: Smack Korea with a pie**

China and Hong Kong smiled at this one as they both held big plates of pie.

"Are you sure about this aru?" China asked.

"Sure da ze! Come at me at full strength da ze!" Korea held out his arms and grinned.

"Oh how I love this one," Hong Kong said. The two threw the pie at Korea's face hard, and sent him flying across the world.

"DA ZEEEEE!" Korea yelled.

China and Hong Kong smirked at each other. "We should've used a chainsaw aru."

Hong Kong slowly nodded. "That would've been awesome."

The two got on a airplane to go pick up Korea, where ever he was.


	13. Chapter 13

**#13: Film a movie**

"What," China was confused.

"Let's dial the axis and allies. Along with Japan of course!" Korea said as he picked up the phone.

"Oh god," Hong Kong groaned.

aruaruaruaru

"I HAVE COME!" Japan was the first to arrive when he heard from Korea about what was happening. He also came with all his fancy equipment for filming and those things.

"So, what movie will this be?" Russia asked.

"Mmnn.. Let's do cinderella!" Korea said.

"Who is who?" China wondered.

"We will have England as Cinderella, America as the prince, Russia as the evil step mother, France and Germany as the evil stepsisters," Japan continued. "Italy, China, and Hong Kong will be the rats that help out England."

England nearly fainted. "WHY AM I THE GIRL?"

"Cause you and America are dating and we want you to be the stars of the show da ze!" Korea grinned.

"HOL- HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW WE WERE DATING?" America was shocked.

Japan pushed his glasses up. "Don't underestimate me~"

"Aru..."

kolkolkol

The countries rehearsed for a while, and the next day, they were ready to perform. Japan was being the director, and somehow made costumes for everyone in one night.

"Alright, let's do this properly!" Japan held out a microphone. The lights closed and the narration started.

"Iggyrella? Iggyrella? Where is my clothes?" France snarled as he held up a fan.

"I. Am. not. done. washing. them. yet. my dear. sister," England was about to kill Korea for this.

"Geez, you're such a klutz! Why can't you do anything right? The ball is tonight!" Germany covered his red face with his huge fan. The two step sisters were wearing disgusting make up and huge puffy last season dresses.

"Now now! Iggyrella~ If you want to go to the ball, clean everything up by tonight! Let's go, Germanrie, and Franci. Let's go shopping for your clothes!" Russia said as he walked out of the room.

France scoffed as he left and Germany was in a hurry to get out of the room.

England sat on the floor and hung his head down. "Why must I do this? I want to go as well..."

aruaruaru

The three mouse, Hong Kong, China, and Italy came out of their hole and went to England.

"Iggyrella..." China sighed.

"Those totally like, evil sisters!" Hong Kong huffed.

"They can't even boil pasta!" Italy huffed as well.

England sighed. "I want to go to the ball too..."

"Finish your chores aru, and you can go!" China was seriously disgusted on how Germany and France were in those make up.

England nodded and went to go work on the chores.

aruaruaru

It was evening and England still hasn't finish the chores. "Whatever shall I do..." He sighed as he stared outside of the windows.

"No need to fear!" Japan the fairy appeared.

"Who are you?" England asked.

"I am your fairy godmother. And I shall grant you your wish!" Japan waved his wand and soon, the three mouse and a pumpkin were transformed into 3 horses and a carriage. Japan did one more wave and soon, England was wearing a beautiful, silky blue gown. "I have a warning I must say."

England listened closely.

"When the clock strikes 12, my magic will disappear, and so will your gown," Japan said sadly. "But for now, go and have fun!"

England nodded and went to the castle on his ride.

DURUFUUU!

England arrived in the castle and hid behind a pillar. Oh how nervous he was.

"Here comes Prince Alfred!" Some guard announced.

America entered the stage with his clothes and stuff and a hamburger staff.

"My son here is about to choose his wife, and they will get married!" The King announced.

America made his way down to somehow find England.

France and Germany tried seducing him with their make up and dressed, but America totally ignored them and grabbed England's hand. "May I have this dance?"

England turned around to see who grabbed his hand, and stared widely at America. He slowly nodded, and then America quickly started to dance with him. England couldn't help but stare at the Prince's smile. How handsome it was.

aruaruaru

When the clock strikes 12, the magic started to wear off, and England scrambled out of the castle, leaving behind his glass shoe. America picked it up and was determined to find the girl tomorrow.

aruaruru

When the King entered England's house, England peeked out from the doorway to see France and Germany attempt to put the shoe on, but failed. America offered England to try on the shoe, and he did. And it perfectly fitted. America beamed and lifted up England, and proudly announced, "You are now my queen!"

England blushed bright red as he nodded and the two got married and happily ever after.

aruaruaru

England spitted out his drink as he watched the movie. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"AWESOME DA ZE!" Korea said as he turned off the movie.

Japan was snickering and China wondered how they even managed to pull this off.

America was giggling as he couldn't forget the look on England's face when he said that England was his Queen. He asked Japan for a copy of the movie.

aruaruaru

**Lol you can totally tell I rushed through this. Well my parents were pressuring me to sleep but my friend would probably kill me if I didn't update at least two of my stories so I.. ya.. should i make a full version of this ouo?**


	14. Chapter 14

**#14: Go to Irvine Spectrum**

"What's that aru?" China questioned.

"It's some kind of mall in California da ze!" Korea said as he booked a flight to California.

Hong Kong facepalmed.

aruaruaru

"SO MUCH FOOD DA ZE!" Korea said as he ran around the mall.

"He is like, so going to get lost," Hong Kong said.

China nodded in agreement. "So true aru."

da ze da ze da ze!

"Im hungry aru..." China and Hong Kong's stomach both growled.

"Oh! Isn't it China?" America yelled across from the cheesecake factory.

"Ha?" England looked to see who America was yelling to.

"Opium? Why are you here aru?" China said as he walked up to him.

"I can't spend time with my boyfriend?" England tilted his head.

"What."

aruauraru

America treated the other three to food in the cheesecake factory.

"THIS IS AMAZING DA ZE!" Korea stuffed his face with whatever he could find.

China and Hong Kong stared at him in disgust but continue eating whatever they ordered.

America was being too loud for his own good, causing alot of attention around them.

"What are you doing here anyways?" England asked as he sipped his tea.

"One of those 100 things to do list," China sighed.

"Oh? What number are you on right now?"

"14."

England snickered. "What, you going to climb Big Ben for the next?"

"Ya," Korea said as he looked over his list.

"WAIT WHAT? BLOODY HELL YOU AREN'T!" England yelled.

America was enjoying himself.

aruaruaru

**I guess England and America will stick around with Korea and them for a while XD. Keep reviewing :D. Me need more ideas aru**


	15. Chapter 15

**#15: Climb Big Ben**

America and England flew to London along with China, Korea and Hong Kong.

"We're here da ze!" Korea yelled as he hopped off the airplane.

China seemed a bit happy about this one. This will be soooo interesting.

aruaruaru

The five were standing in front of Big Ben, but England was wondering if he had to climb it too.

"Let's all climb it!" America beamed.

England nearly died. He had to climb his own thingy.

"Da ze! But how?" Korea tilted his head.

"Rope," Hong Kong got out mountain climbing stuff and handed one to everyone.

"I'm not too sure about this aru..." China said as he put on his mountain climbing stuff. "And why mountain climbing things?"

"I like, don't know," Hong Kong shrugged.

"Are we literally going to climb it?" England sighed.

"That's what my list says o3o," Korea held up his list.

America was going to have so much fun screaming on top of Big Ben.

da ze!

The five were somehow half way through climbing Big Ben.

China looked down. If they fell, it would be a painful fall. Especially for a old man like him.

Korea and America were for some reason having a climbing contest to see who would reach the top faster. Hong Kong and England facepalmed.

"Why am I here again?" England questioned.

"I don't know dad," Hong Kong shrugged.

"Quit calling me dad."

Hong Kong ignored him and climbed a bit faster, leaving both China and England in last place.

"... Wanna have a climbing contest aru? Winner gets to have the loser obey all their commands for a whole day," China smirked.

"YOU'RE ON!" England said as he wiggled to the top.

aruaruaru

"Unbelievable," England said as he sighed. "I GOT BEATEN BY A 4000 YEAR OLD MAN!"

"How rude aru!" China pouted. America, Korea and Hong Kong had reach the top before the other two did, so they stared at them having a contest. China was unbelievably fast and beaten the Brit.

"Ugh. So what will your orders be?" England was curious on what the Chinese man would command him to do.

China smirked. "Hang out with a Korea with his list while I go take a one day vacation with Hong Kong aru. Sound good Korea?"

"AW YEA!" Korea took out his memo and started writing down other things he could do.

"America, you don't mind staying with them right aru?" China continued. "And I'll forgive your other incidents with our money :D."

"GOTCHA!" America laughed. "DURUFUUUU!"

"Let's go Hong," China said as he jumped down from Big Ben and into the streets in London.

"Totally!" Hong Kong said, jumping down after him.

"Why me," England sighed.

"URI NARA MANSAAAEEEE!" Korea yelled from Big Ben. America joined him. "HAMBURGERRRRRRS!"

"SHADDUP YOU GIT!" England covered his ears. "Now how will we get down D:?"


	16. Chapter 16

**#16: Perform live on stage**

"What," England nearly spitted out his tea. The three were sitting around a table at one of the cafe's in London.

"We'll, I'm not performing with you two da ze," Korea looked confused. "I don't recall writing this down.. but it seems fun so let's do it!"

America just stared at the two a smiled.

aruaruaru

The three arrived in a stadium in Seoul, Korea. "Let's see, sing this song da ze!"

England and America looked at the song. England gasps. "BLOODY HELL!"

aruaruaru

The curtain's rose, and two singer's made their way to the stage, with many girls screaming for them. They were called, the 'USUK.' It was a group of two legendary singers, who won the hearts of almost every fangirl. One was named America, the hero. And the second one, England, the eyebrows.

"ITS NOT EYEBROWS YOU GIT!" England yelled to the back of the curtain. "AND WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS USUK? AND WHAT ARE FANGIRLS? SINCE WHEN WAS THIS A BAND? AND WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS SONG?"

"Calm down Iggy!" America said as he patted the Brit's back. "Let's just get this over with, kay?"

"Fine," England huffed as he started to sing.

"_Shine bright like a Doitsu..."_

ARUARUARU

"That was awesome da ze!" Korea cheered as the two walked back to him.

England's face was flushed and America looked happy. "What's next?"

England almost forgot the fact the two had almost the same brain.

aruaruaru

The live was posted all over the internet. Germany stumbled upon his name and watched the video. By the time he finished, he facepalmed. "WHAZ THIZ?"


	17. Chapter 17

**#17: Go to a german sparkle party**

"Oh my god what," England said with his eyes widened.

"That sounds fun :D!: America said.

"LETS GO DA ZE!" Korea happily hopped.

**Hetalia!**

For some whatever reason, not even 30 minutes have passed when the three entered Germany and Prussia's house, and England has dancing like a maniac.

"NAHAHAHAHAHA*hic*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*hic*HAHA! ALL HAIL GRE*hic*AT BRITAIN!" England for some reason was half naked and prancing around on the table with Germany.

"Just how bad is England in holding his liquor?" Korea whispered to America.

"Very bad..." America said as he sipped a little beer and enjoyed England riding on Germany's shoulders as he ran around sparkling.

**Sorry this is short but lately these days, I'm getting lazy in writing fanfics.**


End file.
